Te veo en la eternidad
by T-Annita
Summary: UA. — ¿Crees en la reencarnación? —No. Pero, si creyera en eso, no me molestaría toparme contigo una y otra vez por toda la eternidad. .:Versión dos del epilogo En ésta no:.


**OK gente, ya voy a dejarme de berreos y de chistes malos. Juro que este es el último fic donde reniego de Tite. Espero...**

 **Disclaimer:** **Bleach** no es mío, es de **Tite Kubo** y blah blah blah, yo sigo sin superar el final del manga y este fic es parte de mi terapia para intentar subsanar el hueco existencial.

 **Advertencias:** UA. El tema de la reencarnación como principal. Cambio de nombres por la anterior razón y uno que otro OC pero sin gran relevancia. Y groserías.

 **Detalles:** Esta es la otra versión del epilogo de **En ésta no,** mas no están relacionadas y pueden leerse por separado.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Te veo en la eternidad**

x

 **T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación? —No. Pero, si creyera en eso, no me molestaría toparme contigo una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

El cielo nocturno estaba en todo su apogeo cuando el hombre debajo de ella comenzó a estirarse. Se moría de ganas de pedirle que se quedara con ella hasta el amanecer, pero sabía de sobra que aquello era imposible, así que sin ocultar su desnudez, se incorporó junto con él para ayudarlo a vestirse.

Sin decir nada, acercaron sus rostros para besarse por última vez esa noche, antes de verlo partir.

¿Era demasiado pedir? Se preguntó una vez más al verlo salir por las puertas corredizas.

Sabía la respuesta, pero no deseaba escucharla.

Así que en lugar de torturarse, decidió entregarse de lleno al mundo de los sueños, donde podía pasar lo que ella quisiera, donde ella era la señora que le esperaba en casa y no la cortesana que se quedaba en el helado futon.

No tenía derecho a quejarse, de verdad que no. Si alguna vez se atrevía a hacerlo, estaba segura de que sería apaleada por su mentora y por el resto de las chicas al ser tan malagradecida.

A pesar de haber sido vendida por su madre a temprana edad a una proxeneta, ella había tenido una extraordinaria suerte al haber sido asignada como la maiko de la geisha principal y más aún, al ser acogida con cariño en lugar de ser considerada como una carga.

Ella no era particularmente bonita, las curvas de su cuerpo podían describirse como modestas, y que no la hicieran hablar de su pálido tono de piel o de su corta altura. Lo único que la destacaba a las demás era su inusual color de iris, de un intenso violeta. No sabía a quién agradecer semejante característica, pero lo agradecía, ya que eso ya la había mantenido alejada de ser desechada al montón.

Pero más que nada, su gratitud se debía a que gracias a sus ojos, aquel joven heredero del Clan Engetsu había decidido posar sus ojos en ella y convertirla en su protegida.

Tener como benefactor al hombre más rico del momento era mucho más de lo que se hubiera atrevido imaginar alguna vez. Y no solo por su dinero, que vaya ventaja le daba, sino que a pesar de su hosca forma de ser y la cruda forma de expresarse, era un hombre gentil y apasionado.

Vivía en el paraíso desde el día en que él había decidido pujar por su virginidad. Le compraba las cosas que quería, siempre consultaba a donde quería ir cada vez que paseaban, y mientras las puertas estuvieran cerradas, la dejaba sacar su verdadera personalidad, la complicada y respondona que debía esconder por ser mujer.

¿Quién podía decir que gozara de semejantes privilegios? Nadie, y era por ello que tenía prohibido quejarse.

No obstante, todas las noches rogaba a los dioses obtener una cosa más, aunque solo fuera por un instante.

Ignorante de lo que aquejaba a la geisha, el hombre que la acababa de dejar se encontraba en su camino a lo que estaba obligado a llamar casa con el pecho oprimido. De ser por él, cambiaria todas sus posiciones materiales por poder permanecer siempre al lado de la jovencita de ojos violetas, más no podía, por más que lo deseara. Sus orígenes, las vidas que estaban condenados llevar y sus responsabilidades eran obstáculos demasiado grandes para ignorarlos.

El pensamiento de huir con ella cruzaba su mente con frecuencia, pero no podía dejar abandonada a toda su gente. Su pueblo ya había sufrido demasiado con las consecuencias de la guerra, no merecían mas sufrimiento, aun si eso significaba que el debía de sacrificar su propia felicidad.

Estaba dispuesto a salvaguardar a los suyos y a llevar la vida ejemplar que su abolengo le exigía. Su mente estaba decidida, y aun así, su mano aferraba con fuerza el adorno para el cabello que había mandado hacer unas semanas.

Las flores de sakura colgaban del fino prendedor de oro.

Quizás no fuera mucho, pero imploraba a las divinidades que ella lo aceptara como símbolo de una promesa.

La de que algún día, pudieran compartir un mismo futuro.

 **+o+**

La tercera vez fue en la que finalmente se decidió.

Ya llevaban topándose en varios lugares de la ciudad en lo que iba de la semana. Que le llamaran ridículo, pero le parecía que más que coincidencia, se trataba del destino.

De haber sido por él, le habría invitado a salir la primera vez que la vio caminando por el parque, el problema era que no deseaba pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel por pederasta, así que se conformó con verla caminar con ese coqueto contoneo de caderas e imaginar que con algo de suerte, pudiera volver a verla el día en el que tuviera una edad legal.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se la topó en aquel bar, y que después de un elogio que paso a ser una acalorada discusión, supo que tenía diecinueve años, casi veinte, y que ella y su amiga estaban dispuestas a salir con él y su amigo. En esa misma ocasión también se enteró de que ella era enfermera, que olía a violetas recién cortadas, y que aunque su lenguaje corporal lo gritara, ella no se iba a dejar besar tan fácil.

Él deseaba la diversión de una sola noche, ella no.

Esa noche fue desastrosa para su historial, también fue la primera vez que utilizó la cama de un motel para dormir, y aunque en un inicio aquello le molestó, fue lo que le incentivó a seguir intentando.

Bastaron un par de idas al cine y unos cuantos conciertos para que aceptaran que querían ser algo más, pero no estaban seguros de querer ponerle nombre aquello.

Fueron tres años de idas y venidas, hasta que finalmente decidieron dejarlo por la paz.

Ella aceptó un trabajo fijo en un hospital y él fue mandado a la guerra.

Fue entre delirios provocados por la pérdida de sangre en pleno de campo de batalla que finalmente lo entendió. No podía decir con certeza en que momento, pero en algún punto se enamoró de esa enana de cara tan rara y carácter fuerte.

Su último pensamiento antes de abandonarse a la inconciencia fue que, de tener otra oportunidad, le haría saber lo que sentía.

Y gracias al destino, hubo una cuarta ocasión.

—Te patearon el trasero, soldado—la burla provino de su enfermera asignada, a lo que habría fruncido el ceño de no ser porque la cortada en su frente ardía.

—Y tú sigues con tu cuerpecillo de gitana—burlarse de su tamaño obtuvo el resultado esperado, porque al cambiar sus vendajes la mujer apretó con demasiada fuerza sus vendajes.

Él no sabía mucho de romance, por no decir nada, así que recurrió a aquel poema que sabía le gustaba.

—El invierno viene frio—dijo con un evidente sonrojo, a la espera de escucharla burlarse de él.

Pero esta nunca llego. En su lugar sintió como la cama se hundía al su lado izquierdo y el calor de su delgado cuerpo se recargaba en su torso.

—Yo también quiero estar junto a ti.

 **+o+**

Como si tuviera el control de mano y una película en el televisor, repetía una otra vez la escena en su cabeza. Trataba de borrarlo de su cabeza para poder concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el problema era que su cerebro no estaba cooperando.

Aquellos ojos de tono ámbar se habían quedado tatuados en su memoria.

Revisóó su reloj de pulsera solo para decepcionarse al ver que no había pasado ni siquiera un minuto desde la última vez que lo reviso. Aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que su entrevistador la recibiera.

¿Porque demonios tenía que ser tan puntual?

Llegar temprano era un hábito con el que podía decir que había nacido. Su madre solía bromear al respecto al contar la historia de su nacimiento. Con un embarazo sin contratiempos, el obstetra había predicho que nacería entre el catorce o quince de enero, y en tono de burla, había dicho que seria alrededor de las siete de la mañana. La gracia de la historia llegaba cuando su progenitora revelaba que, efectivamente, había nacido el día catorce de enero a las cero setecientas de la mañana, como si hubiera escuchado al médico y hubiera hecho una cita.

Pues bien, eso no le hacia la más mínima gracia en este momento. De haber tomado un vuelo unas más horas tarde, no habría deambulado por la ciudad para perder el tiempo que le sobraba antes de su entrevista, no habría decidido comprar ese café grande de moka y, definitivamente, no se habría topado con aquel grosero tipejo de ceño fruncido que le había arrojado el café encima después de insultar su estatura.

¿Qué se creía ese sujeto al tratarla así? Que tuviera prisa no le daba derecho a tratarla como basura y huir en su costoso auto del año. Juraba por su colección de Chappy el conejo, que si se lo volvía a topar, le haría saber lo que pensaba de él, en lugar de quedarse parada como tonta contemplando sus encandilantes ojos ámbar.

Alejó rápidamente ese pensamiento cuando sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Estúpida zanahoria—su murmullo fue amortiguado por sus manos tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

— ¿Señorita?—La secretaria que la había recibido la miraba preocupada, pero ella la tranquilizó son una sonrisa deslumbrante, pidiéndole que continuara.

—El señor Blacksun la espera en su oficina.

Loca o no, necesitaba comer, así que con portfolio en mano se encaminó decidida a dar una buena presentación de sí misma y obtener el empleo. Ella era excelente en su ramo, estaba segura de que impresionaría a su futuro jefe.

Lástima que su confidencia salió despavorida en cuanto vio que, sentado detrás de un escritorio amplio, la esperaba un hombre de cabello brillante, sonrisa burlesca y ojos ámbar.

—Señorita Rottenwood, tome asiento por favor. Dígame, ¿le apetece una taza de café?

De haberse tratado de una mujer más tímida, le habría pedido disculpas por haberse tropezado con él horas antes, pero como no lo era, había optado por brindarle un muy satisfactorio puñetazo en su sardónica cara.

Lo irónico de la historia, es que fue precisamente ese golpe lo que le consiguió el empleo, y semanas más tarde, una cita.

 **+o+**

No tenía por qué haberle ayudado, pero aun así lo hizo.

Ya fuera por lastima o por el simple hecho de que le apetecía, no importaba, le había ayudado.

O quizás, verlo allí tirado, lleno de heridas, famélico y delirando bajo la lluvia le había remontado a su infancia, donde ella había sufrido por las mismas penurias, sin una sola mano amiga que intentara sacarla de su miseria.

Ella no era rica ni mucho menos le sobraban las cosas, así que el hecho de que sus escazas raciones rindieran para los dos aun le sorprendía. Fueron dos extenuantes meses en los que la preocupación se volvió el pan de cada día.

Si no se trataba de que una de sus heridas se volviera a abrir, era que su temperatura corporal se elevaba a niveles inhumanos. Y si por algo las cosas iban bien, el sujeto al que había llamado temporalmente Mr. Carrot, a falta del verdadero nombre, le hacia la vida imposible.

Una vez que recupero energías y podía moverse sin temor a desmallarse de dolor, Mr. Carrot se divertía al hacerla renegar a cada oportunidad que tenía. Le ponía apodos, provocaba ruidos por las noches para espantar a las demás residentes de la casa y cuando ella estaba de turno en la taberna, deambulaba por la casa cambiando las cosas de lugar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su casera estuvo a punto de descubrir que escondía a un hombre en su residencia exclusiva para señoritas.

Y aun así, a pesar de vivir en constante estrés, reconocía que nunca se había divertido tanto. La primera vez que Mr. Carrot se burló de sus acuarelas, espero a que se durmiera y le pinto un bigote, y cuando el hombre despertó por la mañana no paraba de reír cada vez que le llamaba Barón Carrot, y el no entendía el porqué. O aquella ocasión en que lo vistió de negro para que el hombre se hiciera pasar por la muerte ante unos jóvenes que se dedicaban a robar, los delincuentes terminaron tan espantados que mojaron sus pantalones. O la forma en que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cada vez que lo escuchaba llamarla Miss Benny.

Si, habían sido buenos momentos que atesoraría en su corazón.

Aun al día de hoy los recordaba con cariño, a pesar de haber pasado ya una década desde el día en que entro a una vacía habitación. De no ser por un muñeco de trapo con forma de conejo en el lugar donde aquel vago había estado, juraría que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

Quizás lo fuera, pero aun así se negaba a creerlo. Ese fue el último día que lo vio, pero de alguna manera siempre lo sentía presente.

Después de buscarle desesperadamente por cuanta posibilidad se le ocurrió y perder la esperanza al no encontrarlo, su vida cambio drásticamente.

La residencia en la que vivía sufrió un incendio que la consumió hasta sus cimientos, cuando pensó que viviría en la calle, se topó con una casa modesta que estaba siendo rentada a un costo ridículo. Perdió el empleo al instante en que se negó a ofrecer su cuerpo como parte del servicio, el tabernero estaba tan enojado con su negativa que estuvo de a punto de hacer algo horrible de no haber sido por un extraño encapuchado que lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Nunca supo quien la había salvado, pero al parecer era un conocido de su nuevo jefe, un amable joven de lentes que necesitaba una ayudante para su sastrería. Y justo cuando creía que su vida no podía ser mejor, de alguna manera había terminado conociendo a una hermosa mujer de la alta sociedad que había estado más que encantada a ensenarle el arte de la pintura en óleo.

Fueron años difíciles, pero de alguna manera las cosas siempre se solucionaban de una forma casi mágica, como si se tratara de...

—Un ángel—más que la voz masculina salida de la nada, le sorprendió el comentario. La pintura que ambos contemplaban era la más incomprendida por sus seguidores y a la que le tenía más cariño.

En un marco sencillo se mostraba un escenario sombrío, lleno de criaturas deformes y almas en pena, y en medio de todo, estaba la figura de un hombre de cabello negro y largo, con ojos penetrantes y ropa desgarrada. Portaba una espada en una mano y en la otra una oxidada medalla con una calavera.

A diferencia de sus otras obras, esta era obscura y en cierto grado perturbadora. Los críticos la definían como la salida a un momento obscuro de su vida, la catarsis de su sufrimiento.

Pero ella estaba en desacuerdo, para ella se trataba de un ser divino disfrazado de rudeza e indiferencia, que en el interior escondía una nobleza incomparable.

—Efectivamente—respondió al caballero que se encontraba a su lado. El hombre solo sonrió de lado como respuesta, lo que le provocó un placentero estremecimiento—. Hace tiempo que no sabía de usted, Mr. Carrot.

 **+o+**

La señora de la casa entraba a su hogar dulce hogar después de que el carruaje se alejó por la calle. Había pasado la tarde en casa de una de sus amigas, conversando y tomando él te, y aunque había sido agradable pasar unas horas en tranquilidad, mentiría si dijera que no extrañaba su ruidosa casa.

Al cerrar la puerta, esperaba ser recibida por el bullicio de sus hombres, pero lo que la recibió fue el absoluto silencio. Extrañada a más no poder, deambulo por su hogar en busca de alguna señal de vida hasta que se dirigió al estudio de su marido.

A pesar de que la puerta rechinó, ninguno de los ocupantes de la habitación hizo amago de saludarla, eso la molesto, pero su mal humor se disipo rápidamente al ver que sus dos hijos más grandes estaban concentrados ante un tablero de ajedrez mientras que los dos más chicos observaban atentos. Su abuelo paterno les había regalado el juego hace unas semanas, y gracias a su padre, se habían vuelto adictos.

El mayor de los relativos fue el primero en notar su presencia y saludarla como era debido: —Madre, ¿cómo estuvo su salida?

—Bien, les mandan saludos. Pero hablaremos de ello en la cena, ¿dónde está su padre?

—Padre recibió una llamada de la estación, dijo que no le esperara para cenar. Y también mencionó que le tenía una sorpresa en la habitación.

La mujer se mostró sorprendida ante el anuncio, y después de pedirles que se prepararan para la cena, procedió a ver de qué se trataba. Que a su marido le mandaran llamar no le sorprendía, siendo el jefe de policía eso era recurrente, lo que la tenía en asombro era que sus hijos mencionaran una sorpresa. Su esposo no era detallista, y el día de hoy no era ni su cumpleaños ni mucho menos su aniversario.

Así que con expectativa casi infantil entro a su dormitorio para buscar su sorpresa. Al no ver nada se dirigió al baño y de inmediato noto lo que desentonaba. Tenía años pidiéndole un nuevo espejo a su esposo y parecía que por fin le había conseguido uno. Los detalles del mismo eran exquisitos, de forma ovalada y con un marco de plata con mariposas y flores en relieve.

Estaría encantada con el regalo de no ser porque al intentar verse reflejada vio que no alcanzaba la altura necesaria, así que a un lado del lavamanos había un banco de madera que tenía una nota que decía: Para mi chaparrita.

Los improperios de la mujer se escucharon hasta el estudio, donde los cuatro varones rieron a expensas de su madre.

—Creo que ya vio el espejo. ¿Creen que ya notó el ramo de flores?

—Lo dudo.

— ¿Deberíamos decirle?

—No, deja que padre se encargue. De seguro empezaran a discutir y no nos van a poner atención. Así podremos desvelarnos jugando ajedrez.

 **+o+**

— ¿Puedes creerlo? Que huevos tiene este desgraciado. Años de mi vida invertidos en esto, ¡años! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para que el hijo de p*7 nos diga que desde un inicio así lo planeo! ¡Así lo planeo mis nalgas! No tiene perdón de dios, ni de...

La autora de semejante monologo era la protagonista la famosa serie **Blanquéame el corazón** , ¿Qué? El no ponía títulos ni escribía diálogos, el solo se encargaba actuar y de cobrar el cheque quincenal.

Si le preguntaban, el también diría que no se esperaba ese final para la serie de la que también era protagonista. Dentro de si se sentía tan decepcionado como cuando terminó de ver la novela **Como me enamore de tu mamá.**

Todos en el staff estaban tan desconcertados después de leer el último libreto que las quejas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Al encarar a los guionistas, estos se habían lavado las manos alegando que ellos tampoco estaban conformes y que la radical decisión de como terminar la historia recaía en el director.

El famoso director ni siquiera dio la cara, sino que antes del último día de grabación, se comunicó con ellos por medio de una videollamada y se negó a responder a sus preguntas. Los despachó con frases cortas y un: _Así lo planeé desde un principio._

Y si los involucrados en el proyecto estaban así, no podía ni imaginarse como reaccionarían los fans. Haría caso a su manager y publicaría en sus redes sociales que él apoyaba la pareja principal y que la conclusión de la serie no era lo que él había esperado. No comentaría nada grosero para no truncar su carrera, pero mantendría a sus seguidores satisfechos.

La que tal vez no se mantuviera tan neutral era su compañera.

—...era solo la amiga de su amiga de la infancia. ¡Himeko nunca hizo nada! ¡Mamoru ni siquiera sabía que a ella le gustaba! ¡Lucia fue la que hizo todo el trabajo! ¡Ella lo sacó de su depresión, le enseño a pelear y le consiguió empleo! ¡Ella estuvo con el después de su accidente y ella se culpó en su lugar para que no lo metieran en la cárcel! Y cuando apareció el hermano gemelo malvado de Mamoru fue Lucia la primera en darse cuenta...

Estaba tentado a dejarla seguir descargando su coraje por solo el placer de verla con su rostro sonrojado, sus pechos subir y bajar arrítmicamente a causa de su acelerada respiración y el brillo enfurecido en sus pupilas. Era el mismo espectáculo que admiraba siempre que hacían el amor, solo que con ropa. De verdad que disfrutaba la pasión con la que hablaba, era excitante, pero ese era un espectáculo que solo podían ver sus ojos, así que se decidió a detenerla. Con un mínimo de delicadeza, arrojo a la enardecida fémina sobre sus hombros y se dispuso a encerarse a ambos en un camerino.

La mujer le insultó con lo mejor de su repertorio antes de que finalmente le diera unos segundos para externar la duda que venía rondando su cabeza desde el inicio de su berrinche.

— ¿Qué te molesta en verdad enana? ¿Qué dos personajes ficticios no hayan terminado juntos o la posibilidad de que a ti y a mí nos pase lo mismo?

Las preguntas pararon por completo a la chica, que lo miró aturdida sin saber cómo responder.

Sabiendo que había dado en el clavo, se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura: —Ya te lo he dicho enana. Esto comenzó como una treta publicitaria, pero lo que siento por ti no es ningún truco. El programa se acaba, pero lo que siento por ti no.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, así que los dos estaban a punto de sumirse en una apasionada muestra de cariño, que fue cruelmente interrumpida por la entrada de la amante embarazada del actor.

Ok, no, pero sí por uno de los camarógrafos del staff que les avisaba que el señor Tito, director de **Blanquéame el corazón** acaba de hacer acto de presencia.

— ¡Ahora sí me va a escuchar!—la mujer dejo tirado al hombre, dejándolo con las ganas. Y él, aunque decepcionado, la dejo ser. Ya después le haría saber que no se iba a deshacer de él tan fácil, por ahora, dejaría que su novia castrara al director.

Es que a él tampoco le había gustado el final.

 **+o+**

Estaban en la oficina de la redacción, y como siempre, la enana invadía su escritorio a pesar de que tuviera el propio. El almuerzo de hoy consistía en un ramen instantáneo salido de una de las máquinas expendedoras del primer piso. No era la mejor opción, pero siendo que ambos tenían horarios imprevisibles y pocas dotes culinarias, ninguno se quejaba.

El hombre estaba masticando una generosa porción de fideos cuando escucho la voz de su acompañante.

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación?—fue lo primero que salió de su boca esa tarde.

Ichigo miro desconcertado a su compañera de trabajo que le miraba expectante desde el otro lado del escritorio. Rukia no era particularmente parlanchina, pero solía hablar más que él. Casi siempre era para molestarlo, o por algo relacionado al trabajo. Esta era de las épocas veces que iniciaba una conversación con un tema semejante.

—No.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta cortante no obtuvo el resultado esperado. Él estaba preparado para una réplica, un argumento acalorado o mínimo un golpe. Pero nada de eso paso, sino que se topó con una expresión alicaída y ojos melancólicos que, para evitar mirarle, se enfocaban en la ventana.

Y eso no le gusto.

—Pero—dijo después de unos minutos—si creyera en eso...—antes de proseguir dejo su comida en la mesa y sujeto sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas para obligarla a hacer lo mismo, lo que atrajo por completo su atención—...no me molestaría toparme contigo una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

E Ichigo supo que había dicho lo correcto al ver como su rostro se iluminaba de nuevo.

— ¿Por toda la eternidad, eh? ¿Estás seguro de poder mantener tal compromiso?—respondió Rukia con diversión en la voz, pero sin su usual tono sarcástico.

Continuaron comiendo en medio de una conversación sobre creencias y reencarnación. Rukia explicaba su punto de vista, mientras que Ichigo repetía una y otra vez una pregunta en su cabeza.

Ichigo no podía prometer nada sobre la eternidad, pero el anillo que estaba escondido en su escritorio estaba listo para un compromiso "eterno" en esta vida.

* * *

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

La idea original era hacer varios capítulos, pero pos no se pudo. Ahora sí me quede sin computadora, ni laptop, ni tablet y escribir en mi celular es un dolor de cabeza, así que estoy jodida T-T

Como sea, si alguna situación les suena familiar, culpen a Memorias de una Geisha, Mecano, las novelas baratas mexicanas y el internet xD

Gracias una vez mas por todos sus bellos comentarios, favoritos y demás en **En ésta no** , espero seguirles leyendo en mis demás ocurrencias.

 **¡IchiRuki forever!**

Bye bye!

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+


End file.
